Cranberry Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit ANNOUNCER: "Tonight on Supernanny, Ola meets the cranberries from Rome, Italy" ''' spits on Izzy '''Announcer: "If you think 9 kids spells hard work, then think again!" bites Simon's leg Announcer: "4 of them are total trouble!" spits on Owen's face headbutts Kirby Kirby: "Beemo, stop headbutting me!" bites Maryanne's arm slaps Trevor in return Rio: "Trevor, we don't bite Maryanne,and Maryanne, you don't slap anyone" ANNOUNCER: "They also torture Flappy's Digibird" bangs on the digibird's head Flappy: leave my digibird alone Announcer: "Will Ola help the kids take their angry away?" Submission Reel Ola: "We are in Rome in Italy, lets take a look and see what family we've got here." Izzy: "Hi, we're the Cranberry family. We've got 10 kids. Rio is 12, Simon is 8, Beemo is 5, Trevor is 4½, Kirby is 4, Flappy is 3, fraternal twins Sperzel and Cornick are 2½,Maryanne is 1 1/2 and Tiago is 6 months." Owen: "We're in a very difficult place at the moment. Trevor will bite, scratch, wee on curtains, swear, and climb on counters." climbs on the counter Izzy: "No, Trevor. Get off the counter." Izzy: "Kirby and Beemo can be quite dramatic. They get out of bed, they do fight a lot." Owen: Flappy and Rio have maximum good behaviour beats up Beemo Observation begins knocks on the door answers it Ola: Hello, what's you're name? Flappy: I'm Flappy, and I'm 3. Ola: Can I come in? Flappy: You can. Ola: I'm here to observe, just go how you normally would Ola: "When I came in, they were doing breakfast; but Kirby wasn't happy with the menu." Kirby: I want my usual cereal. Flappy: What's going on? It's like feeding time at the zoo! Maryanne: WHY CAN'T I HAVE MY NORMAL BREAKFAST? picks up his bowl of sultana bran and starts eating like a pig Everyone else: Trevor, we don't eat like that at the table and Simon are eating cereal Simon: Come on, I thought you liked normal breakfast. After breakfast jumps on the sofa Sperzal: Maryanne, please get off the sofa. Carnique: It's for sitting on, not jumping on. and Trevor start jumping on Izzy and Owen's bed Owen: "stop jumping on the bed." Free time [Sperzal, Maryanne, Kirby, trevor, Carnique, and Flappy, are watching Strange hill high on TV, and the others are watching littlest pet shop] TV, Sir Bogivere slashes Nimrod's cord screams except for Flappy Nimrod on TV: "Ho bisogno di una vacanza" Translation: I need a vacation" Izzy: Trevor, did you put on this show? Trevor: I wanted to scare my siblings, so I put on this show. But annoyingly, flappy was immune to it. Observation Continues Ola: Its 12:00pm, what normally happens now? Is it lunchtime? Izzy: Yes Ola: It was lunchtime but Trevor wasn't happy with the menu. Family meeting Ola: What I would love to say is that you have 10 beautiful children; but, the behavior I'm seeing from Trevor is unacceptable. He bites, scratches, pees on curtains, swears, climbs on counters, and ruins the holidays. What holidays does he ruin? Izzy: He ruined Simon's Strange Hill High party. He ate all the chips and left none for his siblings or the guests, placed cherry bombs on the Templeton cake which made it explode, and lacerated the giant Abs. Owen: Flappy's Plants vs Zombies party was a disaster. He stabbed the mechanical Peashooter with a knife, set fire to the model Crazy Dave's beard, killed the model Chomper, put fireworks on the cabbage pult cake, and threatened to flush the dead Chomper down the toilet. But the cake... Trevor ate it all. He also changed the loonboon music to heavy metal music with explicit lyrics. Izzy: Rio's A Bug's Life party was a nightmare. Trevor set rats loose, Beemo karate kicked one of the guests, Kirby ate all the cake, and Maryanne blurted out "Heimlich is a poo poo head". Owen: Beemo's Littlest Pet Shop party was awful. Kirby, Trevor, and Maryanne were rude to guests, popped the balloons, destroyed the jumping castle, put cherry bombs on the cake which made it explode, and lacerated Beemo's arm with a knife. Izzy: Kirby's Rio party was awful. Trevor replaced Rio with Toy Story, pulled all the feathers off the model Blu and Jewel, ruined Kirby's Rio performance, and knocked out Simon. Owen: Sperzal and Carnique's Sesame Street party was chaotic. Trevor wasn't the culprit this time, because I sent him to his room for the rest of the day. Kirby went on a path of destruction, injuring all the guests. Beemo ate all the party food, and when it was cake time, it was gone because Maryanne had eaten it all. Izzy: Maryanne's Dora the Explorer party was atrocious. Everyone had destroyed the piñata and eaten the sweets, Trevor had destroyed the cake, eaten the snacks, and injured the guests. Naughty Bench slaps Kirby Izzy: "Beemo, this is your warning, if you slap your younger brother again, you'll be on the Naughty Bench." punches Izzy and kicks Rio in the private area Rio: "MOMMY! BEEMO KICKED ME!" chooses to ignore the warning so he goes to the naughty bench Izzy: "Beemo, I put you on the Naughty Bench, because you hit your brother, punched me and kicked Rio. You will stay here for 5 minutes." Trevor starts up bites Owen Owen: If you bite me again, you'll be on the Naughty Bench. bites Owen again chooses to ignore the warning Owen: "I put you on the Naughty Bench because you bit me; you will stay here for 4 minutes." and Trevor poke each other The badly-behaved kids turned over new leaves Ola: To my biggest shock, I saw Beemo, Kirby, Trevor, and Maryanne playing with a match box. Bye Bye Ola Category:Transcripts